Hooked on a Feeling
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Nanoha and Fate are hooked on a feeling, the feeling of being the best around. And to prove that, they bring the smackdown and tear the house down! You're curious now, aren't you? Read'n Review! Enjoy!


**Hooked on a Feeling**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

The Drunk Clam was a shady little tavern in downtown Uminari City. It was popular among biker gangs and people who wanted trouble in general. There was only one rule in this tavern: If you pick a fight, take it outside.

Some people followed this rule, some others didn't.

And on this night, the Drunk Clam was going to be visited by two quite infamous people, people who thrived in breaking stuff and looking cool doing it.

-o-o-o-

Two hooded figures stepped into the light below the Old West-style doors to the Drunk Clam. They looked at each other and grinned, nodding once.

They casually entered the tavern, getting nothing more than a glance by the many patrons inside as they sauntered over to the bar, where a burly man with a skull tattoo on his arm was cleaning a beer glass with disinterest.

The two were clearly female, if their walking and their full, lovely curves were any indication.

One was wearing ripped black shorts that stopped at her upper calves. She wore black sneakers, a black hoodie with a golden lightning bolt in the back and a yellow cartoony Grim Reaper on the right shoulder.

The other one was wearing blue shorts, slightly longer compared to the other's one, but still fitted, showing the young lady's beautiful leg curves. She was wearing white sneakers and a dark blue, almost black, hoodie, with a couple of light pink wings at the top of the back, above her shoulders, and beneath, a cartoonish white angel figure, but instead of having angelic wings and a beautiful light halo, the little angel had devilish wings, a pair of red-ish comedy horns on the head and an evil mischievous grin.

The two girls sauntered over to the bar and sat down with their legs crossed on the stools, next to each other. The girl with the white devil raised a hand wrapped in tape to hail the bartender's attention. The burly man and a few other patrons near the bar noticed this.

The bartender walked up to the hooded girls and raised an eyebrow, leaning forward with his elbow on the bar.

"'Ey, you two. I have to see your ID's. We don't serve Ginger Ale here, y'know?" He said with disinterest.

The grins on the girls' faces could be seen getting larger.

"Sure thing~" The girl with the lightning bolt purred and pulled out her ID card from her shorts' pocket, revealing a taped hand as well. Her companion followed suit.

"Here you go, mister~" The white devil said holding her ID card with her index and middle finger. The girl next to her did the same.

The bartender leaned in closer and read their names and age.

He went ghostly pale, his eyes widening in shock and horror.

Seeing the look on the bartender's face, the white devil grinned. "So~... Do you think we're good enough for something better than Ginger Ale?"

The bartender coughed a couple of times. "Sure you are ma'am. Here's two of my best liquors. These are on the house."

This gesture made the Lightning Bolt smirk with delight. "How kind of you." For her, the pleasurable scent of fear in the air was the best to enjoy a nice, free drink.

The two young ladies remained placed, enjoying their free drink. The two could feel the stares of the patrons inside, right on their backs, making the drink more enjoyable. Whispers could be heard, as the bartender was known to never let one get away without paying the bill, let alone offer drinks for free to strangers, as they had never been seen before in that bar.

Soon, silence fell inside. No one knew who the two were, except the bartender who had viewed their IDs'.

Finishing her drink, the Lightning Bolt sighed, as if she was tired of waiting. She then stretched and turned around, resting her back against the bar. Her face still didn't show, being covered from that dark hoodie, almost hiding completely the visual of her face, showing only the slight tip of her bottom lip.

The White Devil knew exactly what her partner was thinking, as she herself was started to get impatient of the wait. "Bartender, is there anything interesting here? My lovely partner seems to be getting bored. Any suggestion of what we could do to kill time?"

The bartender immediately gulped. The last thing he wanted was that these two young ladies would start to feel bored, knowing the reputation they had.

"Well ma'am, there isn't much to do here. After all, a tavern is for drinking. Of course, if you'd like another drink, I'll be happy to serve another one to you, or to your partner. All are on the house. Feel free to ask for whichever drink you wish to try. As you can see, there's a vast choice here. Oh!" The bartender scratched his neck nervously and then pointed a thumb to a nearby jukebox. "We also have that, if you want to listen to some music…?"

The White Devil tilted her head to the side, looking at the music machine. She shrugged and stood up, sauntering over to the jukebox. She looked over the music selection and soon found a tune she liked. She inserted a coin and picked that song.

In no time, the opening tunes of Joe Esposito's "You're the Best Around" began to play and the White Devil returned to her seat next to the partner. The bartender was profusely sweating by now as he set down two new drinks for the ladies.

The Lightning Bolt turned back around, facing the bar once again, ready to enjoy her next free drink.

The Lightning Bolt barely managed to get a sip from the fine beer bottle in her taped hand before one of the other patrons, a tall, lanky man with a grey bandana and sunglasses (indoors, for some reason) walked up the bar with a scowl on his face.

"Oi, Moe! What the Hell, man? You never give anybody free drinks! What's up with that?! Who ARE these two little girls here, anyway?!" He yelled at the bartender, who, incredibly, lost even more color in the face.

The girl in the White Devil hoodie giggled and muttered "Ohhh boy~" under her breath as the man came to stand before her partner, whose black-painted lips were beginning to curve into a smirk.

"M-Mikey, no, no way, man! Don't-!" The bartender tried to protest.

Alas, it was too late. The man, now known as Mikey, grabbed the girl's hand that held the beer bottle and twisted her around on the bar stool to face him, and then, grabbed her hood and jerked it back down to her shoulders.

Mikey's scowl soon turned into horror as he was met with a devilish, smiling face framed by golden hair.

Beautiful and exotic crimson eyes looked up at Mikey, and her smirk widened. Mikey stood there, paralyzed.

"Y-Y-You...you...you are...awwww shit!" He stuttered, taking slow steps backwards.

"Fate Testarossa, nice to meet ya~! And by the way, thank you...for making this night a lot more fun~!" She said with a lyrical chime in her voice and a smile as sweet as honey.

_History repeats itself, try and you'll succeed! Never doubt that you're the one and you can have your dream!_

"Gah, fuck this shit! I'm outta he-!" Mikey tried to turn around and flee, but Fate's hand clutched his forearm, and then, she took her hand with the beer bottle and swung it...straight into Mikey's forehead.

Everybody else stared in shock as the poor bastard fell to the floor, with broken glass and expensive beer flying from the impact on his forehead. Nobody moved a muscle as Mikey fell to the floor, completely knocked out.

_You're the best! Around! Nothing's ever gonna be able to keep you down! _

After Mikey had fallen, Fate stood next to her partner and took her hand, helping her off the stool.

The girl with the White Devil hoodie smiled wide and pulled off her hood, revealing silky copper hair tied into a side ponytail, playful, devilish blue eyes and a smile painted with light pink.

Then, she spoke with a lyrical voice.

"Hi! I'm Takamachi Nanoha! Let's have fun, shall we?" And giggled.

Just then did every other patron in the bar realize: these two girls wanted to fight, and badly.

"Oh it's on, bitches!" Somebody yelled and everybody went for Nanoha and Fate, who quickly readied themselves for a good ol' fashioned bar brawl.

The poor bartender, Moe, could do nothing but simply duck behind the bar and curl up into the fetal position.

"Goddamn it! I should've gone to art school like Mama said!" He whimpered.

_You're the best! Around! Nothing's ever gonna be able to keep you down!_

-o-o-o-

For the next 15 to 20 minutes, the sound of yelling, battle cries, curses, howls of pain (both male and female) and "You're the Best Around" stuck on repeat could be heard coming from the Drunk Clam as the mayhem went on, and then, one last female battle cry as a biker crashed through the doors to the tavern, smashing the Old West-style wood, landing face-first in the dirt outside, his body twitching a bit.

And then, the two ladies that started the mayhem walked out, both of them with blood on their taped fists, and it certainly wasn't their own. They were not without a scratch, however; Nanoha had a stinging cut on her forehead that dripped blood down to her left eyebrow, her ponytail had come undone and some of her beautiful copper hair was drenched in alcohol and some of it had been pulled out. The right sleeve of her hoodie was missing and there were several bruised, purple spots on her forearm.

Fate was limping, a nasty bruise on her left knee. She had a black eye, and her lip was busted, her black lipstick marred with still-fresh blood. At least her hair was still intact, if not also stinky with alcohol that landed on it, but she could feel a big bump on the back of her skull. Also, her hoodie was gone.

Then, the quiet night air was broken by a lyrical laugh from Nanoha.

"Ahhh, that was fun! My hands are like, totally numb right now! Yes! I feel so alive!" She cheered, raising her hands in victory. Fate chuckled heartily and wrapped an arm around her partner's waist, both to show her affection and to steady herself because of her hurt knee. She kissed Nanoha on the cheek, leaving a tiny spot of blood there from her busted lip.

"Damn right, love. There's never a dull moment with you, is there, Nanoha~?" She purred, squeezing Nanoha's hip with her hand. The copper-haired brawler wrapped her own arm around Fate's slim waist to support her and began to walk ahead.

"Nope, Fate-chan~ Now, let's go back home. I'm starving, and you're cooking tonight," Nanoha said, completely nonchalant, and Fate rolled her crimson eyes and sighed in dismay.

And then, she chuckled when a new song picked up on the jukebox back inside the Drunk Clam.

"Teehee, isn't this our song, Nanoha? Let's sing~!" She cheered and the two walked off, singing along to "Hooked on a Feeling".

_~FIN~_

**Author's Notes: **Yooooooo~! Heeeel-lo, my beautiful Nanoha people! 'Sup?

Man, it's good to be back around these parts, and this is a silly little idea I had a long, long time ago, and I was convinced to write it by my awesome friend and fellow writer, Nioki Nainai. If it wasn't for her, this story wouldn't have been possible. So, thank you, girl! This is for you! (Heart)

So, yeah, this is quite the silly little idea, and originally, I had intended to fully write out the actual brawl, but…err…I really, REALLY suck at action and fight scenes and such. orz I'm a fighter, not a lover. LOL Still, I did my best to combine humor and badassery, and some music, too. LMAO

And yes, I first heard those two songs from "The Karate Kid" and Marvel's "Guardians of the Galaxy", which is friggin' epic, by the way, and you should buy it the second it comes out on DVD/Blurray later this year. X3

But enough of that. I just hope you beautiful people enjoyed this silly little piece, and let me know your thoughts on a nice little review, 'k? :3

So, until next my next mission! o.o7

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
